


Electric Blue

by Thethirdexpedition



Series: Klancetober 2018 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Almost everybody is a witch, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Familiar Keith, Klancetober, Klancetober 2018, M/M, Magic, Magic AU, Witch AU, Witch Lance, Witch!Lance, familiar!keith, klance, then they do, they really dont like each other in the beginning, witch!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thethirdexpedition/pseuds/Thethirdexpedition
Summary: It's Lance’s birthday, the day he’ll finally be initiated by his family circle, and thus becoming an official witch. It's also the day he’ll find out what his familiar is. He really hopes to continue the family tradition to have a dog as one. Little did he know destiny had other plans for him, involving a black cat and a human, that may or may not be the same creature.





	Electric Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 and 8: Witch and black cat of my Klancetober 2018.
> 
> I'm following Ikimaru prompt list.
> 
> My beta: Secretlyadragon on Tumblr.
> 
>  
> 
> I decided to merge this two days and give you a Witch AU. I really love how it came out, I will definitely update more chapters to this one. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

'Where is it?!' Lance exclaimed to himself as he took every single jar and box out of the shelf, put them on his desk and examined them fast.  
   
'I swear I put it around here' He dropped a few jars on the floor, but they didn't break, as Lance had put a spell on them to not break under any circumstance. But still, the jars being on the floor only contributed more to the mess he had made in the room.  
   
His little study room was usually very clean. Every book had its place, as well as every jar and box, and pots and bowls. Lance had his system and he liked it being like that. His mom always told him a good witch knows where his possessions are. She probably didn't mean it to this extent, but Lance took pride in being very organized. It was one of the qualities that he thought it would come in handy when he entered the academy.  
   
He also took pride in the 'witch aesthetic', as he called it, that the room had. Lance had decorated the small room with various plants and ornaments hanging from the ceiling. They crowded the place, but it still looked clean and organized.  
   
So when he couldn't find the thyme he'd just bought for his spell, he couldn't help but get angry at himself. It wasn't the first time he forgot something this week.  
   
Lance sighed very loudly and rubbed his eyes.  
   
'I can't freaking believe this' He talked to himself, a practice that had more than once attracted the attention of people on the street.  
   
Defeated, he went to the door and put on his coat. He was going to buy more thyme, he was going to get back, and he was going to learn that spell that day, even if he missed his own initiation.    
   
'It just had to be today!' He grumbled and took his bag from behind the door, hanging it on his shoulder, and left the room. But then, he noticed there was a small unfamiliar weight inside his bag.  
   
He put his hand inside it and took a small jar out of it. It was the thyme.  
   
Lance closed his eyes and shook his head in disbelief. He hung his coat and his bag back, and closed the door behind him.  
   
He took a deep breath and revisited the spell on the opened book on his desk.  
   
Taking a piece of chalk, he stood in the middle of his room facing the window and drew a circle on the floor. He added the runes the book showed and then stepped inside it.  
   
He reached his hand to his desk and took a small gold bowl, that had all the ingredients on it. He then took a small twig of thyme and added it to the bowl.  
   
'Here we go' he closed his eyes and cleared his throat.  
   
_'Qui affecto protego'_ He began and his clothes and hair puffed with energy _'imme mixtisque iubas serpentibus'_ He opened his eyes. The whole of his eyes turning a light electric blue, just like every time he cast a spell _'et posteris'_ The room began to fill with a white light _'meis stirpiqu'_ he hesitated at the last word.  
   
_'Stirpique?'_ he repeated, changing the pronunciation.  
   
_'Stirpiquuu'_ he said again, more firmly.  
   
The light in the room disappeared almost immediately and the ingredients in the bowl burned, filling the room with dense black smoke.  
   
Lance ran to the window and pushed one of the frames outward. He stuck his head out and coughed loudly. His face and clothes were covered in soot.  
   
'Oh, man' He groaned and opened the other frame of the window, bumping into something.  
   
_'Meow'_  
   
Lance opened his eyes and saw a black fluffy cat standing on the outer edge of his window. It was so noticeable pissed, it almost looked like it was frowning at him.  
   
'Oh, so sorry' Lance looked at the cat and noticed it was very beautiful. Its big dark purple eyes staring back at him, and it’s dark azabache fur so soft to the eye that it was almost inviting Lance to touch it.  
   
'Have you been staring all this time?' Lance frowned, somehow a little embarrassed of his simple spell failure. Curious, Lance turned his head to the side and took a look at the cat. It was a male.  
   
The cat hissed loudly and sat down. Lance took a few steps back and turned around back to the room. The ingredients were still burning with fire inside the pot.  
   
'Oh no, nononono' Lance ran and turned off the fire with a simple two-word water spell. One of the firsts he had ever learned.  
   
'Man, cheer up, I already said sorry....' he said towards the cat that was now sitting on the edge of the window, looking inside.  
   
He sighed. He really thought he had it this time.  
   
Lance sat on his desk and checked the spell on the book again, trying to enunciate the last word in different ways.  
   
He should definitely borrow the book on pronunciation his mom offered him when he started his tutoring.  
   
'Allura!' Lance called 'Hey, how do you pronounce... this word... _stirpiqu?_ I'm guessing' He repeated the same pronunciation he said the first time.  
   
'That's right!' Lance heard her voice coming from the front of the shop and then something exploding too.  
   
Lance got up fast and peered from his door to see purple smoke in the air.  
   
'Are you okay?'  
   
'Oh, yes' she said more to herself than to Lance. She had a glass flask full of some green liquid. The potion for Ms. wood, if he wasn't mistaken.  
   
Lance smiled fondly and closed his door, she always got everything right.  
   
He came back to his book and repeated the pronunciation Allura said was correct.  
   
'That's exactly what I said!' He exclaimed, frustrated and dropped his head on the book with a loud thud.  
   
'Why is it not working?' he huffed.  
   
'Did you got it? He heard Allura on the other side of his door.  
   
'No'  
   
'Oh... keep trying' She encouraged him, and Lance heard her leave.  
   
But Lance didn't want to keep trying, he was tired and so done with everything. Nothing had really come out well that day of training practice. First, he blew up a potion, then he messed up a client's runes, and now this...  
   
He sighed even louder and turned his head to the side, facing the window.  
   
The black cat was now inside the room and was smelling the burned ingredients from the bowl on top of the other side of his desk.  
   
_'Hey!'_ Lance got up fast and tried to get the cat to leave, motioning a little push but not making contact with him. The cat didn't move and kept smelling the bowl.  
   
'Come on, Allura doesn't like cats... She'll kill you if she sees you... She'll kill _me_ if she finds out I let you in' He said, more alarmed now, but the cat stared at him like he didn't care.  
   
Lance chuckled. A cat with a strong personality, how cute.  
   
He slowly and hesitantly lifted his hand to try to pet him, but the cat ran away through the window, leaving Lance with his hand stretched.  
   
'Okay… bye' He whispered.  
   
Lance cleaned himself up and washed the bowl on the little sink he had in a corner of the room. He then looked around. The room was a mess, but he didn't feel like cleaning up today so he just put his book away and put on his black coat.  
   
Taking his bag, he opened the door, but before he could step out, an orange owl came flying into the room and landed on the floor, immediately transforming into human form.  
   
Lance flinched. 'Coran... you know I don't like it when you do that'.  
   
'Well you better get used to it, your familiar is going to do the same' He said petting his dense orange mustache over his lips.  
   
'No is not, my familiar is not going to change forms, we do not have familiars that can transform... it’s a family thing'  
   
Coran walked around and sniffed the room.  
   
'What's that weird smell?'  
   
'Oh, I burned my spell' Lance sighed.  
   
'Oh... well better luck next time' Coran sang and made a swirl in the air with his index finger 'We are all done with the shop for today... and I'm pretty sure you are done here too'  
   
'Yesss, thank you...' He said flatly.  
   
'Well, you can go and enjoy the rest of your birthday' Coran smiled.  
   
'Thanks Coran, I will' he smiled.  
   
'Remember to close your window before leaving... Enjoy your initiation! See you tomorrow' He said and left as an owl again.  
   
Lance sighed again. He had forgotten about his initiation. Every witch when turning eighteen was initiated by their family circle. Lance had been excited about his ceremony all summer, but now that the day came, he just wasn't feeling it.  
   
His day hadn't been so good, yes, but that wasn't the issue... the issue was that he was starting his first year in Voltron Witch Academy and he still didn't feel prepared for it.  
   
It wasn't that he was a bad witch, on the contrary, he was one of the tops from his class, but years ago he had promised himself that before entering the academy he would have learned at least the basics from potions, spells, and energy transfer. All subjects that were taught in the first year of the academy, but Lance wanted to do better. And that's why he had been under the tutoring of Allura for over a year. She was a great witch, skilled in almost every field of witchcraft, and even had some knowledge and practice with the spirit realm. She and her familiar, Coran, ran the family potion shop after her parents died. She had been a great teacher so far.  
   
But Now, with a couple of weeks left of summer, he not only hadn't kept his promise, but the little that he knew about spells and potions wasn't that good... not to start to talk about energy transfer. The day Allura approached the subject Lance was left so confused she didn't spend any more time on it, for the rest of the summer. Allura said he just wasn't ready yet.  
   
Lance came from a family full of great witches. All of them, his parents, brothers, and sisters, accomplished in one or more areas since teenagers. Lance, being the youngest of his family, knew he wasn't bad at witchcraft, but he hadn't found his strength yet, and that was definitely a sensitive topic for him.  
   
He crossed his bag over his shoulders and walked to the window to close it, but before he could do it, the black cat came inside again.  
   
'Hey! I thought you had left already'  
   
The cat sat on the desk and meowed loudly.  
   
Lance ran to his door and closed it fast, leaning against it.  
   
'What do you want?' He asked tired, dragging a hand over his face, and then he noticed. The cat had something in his mouth. Lance took a closer look and saw it was a twig.  
   
For some reason, Lance had the feeling he recognized it. He frowned trying to remember anything similar to it.  
   
The cat sneezed and left the twig in the bowl he used before. He rubbed his nose with his paw, sneezing again.  
   
'You okay there?' Lance asked the cat and lifted his hand to pet him, stopping just inches away when the cat looked at him.  
   
They stared at each other for a few minutes until the cat started walking around the bowl, meowing loudly.  
   
'What is it with you and-' Lance stared at the bowl with the twig, and then it clicked.  
   
He opened his eyes wide.  
   
He ran to his bookshelf and took the spell book again, going through the pages fast until he found what he wanted.  
   
He read the protection spell quickly, leading with his finger and then he found it...  
   
'Stupid...' He whispered, and he looked at the cat. The animal seemed to be frowning at him.  
   
_'So stupid!'_ He exclaimed. 'I was missing an ingredient... I was missing _an entire step!'_ He shook his head. That added to the list of things he had totally slipped on today, but it didn't matter, this time he was going to get it right. He left his bag on the floor, got out all the jars with ingredients, and draw the magic circle with the chalk again.  
   
Lance sat on the floor with the pot on his lap, he cracked the twig and whispered... his eyes light blue for only a second as he put the other ingredients on the bowl.  
   
The cat meowed beside him, sitting just outside the circle.  
   
Lance looked at him from the corner of his eye.  
   
'I don't even want to know how did you know that I was missing that... or _do I?'_ He stopped and looked at him again. The cat was busy licking his paw and then scratching his ear.  
   
Lance got up and put the cracked twig on the pot.  
   
The cat jumped to his desk and stared. Lance closed his window and stood in the middle of the magic circle.  
   
He closed his eyes.  
   
_'Qui affecto protego, mixtisque iubas serpentibus'_ The energy this time felt much stronger. Lance opened his now light blue eyes _'et posteris meis stirpiqu'_ He said firmly  
   
The cat meowed.  
   
The whole room illuminated with a bright white light again, and then it was gone.  
   
Lance's eyes went back to normal.  
   
He took a deep breath and opened his eyes wide.  
   
_'YES!'_ He jumped _'YES, YES, YES'._  
   
The door opened and the cat hid inside Lance's bag fast.  
   
'Did you get it?' Allura asked, coming in.  
   
'YES.' Lance beamed.  
   
'Woohoo!' Allura held Lance's hands and jumped along with him. 'I knew you could do it'.  
   
'Yeah well, you are a great teacher, I couldn't do it without you' Lance blushed.  
   
'Oh, stop it' She brushed off. 'If the pupil has no willpower there is nothing I can do' She smiled.  
   
'Thank you, Allura' Lance smiled back.  
   
'Here, I have a present for you' Allura said, handing him a package. Lance opened, to see it was a book. 'To help you with your classes in the Academy'  
   
'THANK YOU SO MUCH' He exclaimed. 'Oh, I'm going to miss coming here every day, talking to Coran... and you'.  
   
'What makes you think you'll not be seeing us often?'  
   
'I mean, I don't think I will be available to come here every day... or even every week' He frowned.  
   
'What makes you think you have to come over for us to see each other again?' She laughed.  
   
'I... I don't think I'm following' Lance said confused.  
   
'I got another surprise...' She beamed 'I’m going to be teaching at Voltron Witch Academy this year!'  
   
'WHAT?'  
   
'I know right? I'm so excited' She jumped.  
   
'Congratulations, Allura! I'm so happy for you' Lance smiled at her.  
   
'Thank you, Lance' She chuckled and looked at the time. 'Weren't you going to see your friends?'  
   
'Oh, shit! I'm totally late'.  
   
'Happy birthday, Lance!' Allura smiled and left the room.  
   
Lance stared at his new book and then he heard an annoyed meow. He shook his head.  
   
'Oh, you are still here!' The cat left his bag and sat on the floor.  
   
Lance put the book in his bag and looked at the room, scrunching his nose. It was even messier now.  
   
'I'll do it tomorrow' he said at the cat like he was excusing himself. The cat meowed again. _'I will!_ first thing when I get here'  
   
He put the bag over his shoulder again and went to the window. The cat followed and left through it.  
   
'Thank you for your help!' He waved closing the window, and left the potion shop.  
   
He ran, looking at his wristwatch, he was so late. He rushed his run and then he noticed the black cat running alongside him, but before Lance could say anything the cat passed him and went into an alley.  
   
Lance shrugged and kept running.

_______________

Lance arrived at the tea shop half an hour late. Hunk and Pidge were already sitting on one of the tables outside, drinking some tea.  
   
'I'm so sorry guys!'  
   
'What happened? You took ages!' Pidge complained.  
   
'I'm really sorry, I got held up back at the shop... but I finally cast the protection spell ' He said, excited.  
   
'Congratulations, Lance!' Hunk smiled.  
   
'That's a rather difficult spell for someone our age, congratulations Lance!' Pidge joined the celebration.  
   
'Thanks, guys!' Lance sat and dropped his bag on the ground 'I'm super tired though' He rubbed his eyes.  
   
'Hey, Lance, also...' Pidge started.  
   
'Happy birthday!' They both said at the same time, jumping on him and giving him a tight hug.  
   
'Thank you so much!' Lance said trying to compose himself after the hug 'I can't believe I'm finally eighteen'.  
   
'I know right! It feels weird' Hunk agreed, lifting a big bag beside him.  
   
'You should probably go get something to eat, Lance' Pidge suggested.  
   
'No, wait! First, let's give him his present' he said swaying the bag in front of Lance.  
   
Lance beamed and excitedly took it from Hunks hands. He opened it to find a beautiful navy blue velvet witch hat, that definitely matched the color of his long coat.  
   
Lance was silently screaming on his seat.  
   
'I can't believe you got me this!' He exclaimed putting it on.  
   
'Yeah, we knew you wanted it' Pidge chuckled.  
   
'And you look good' Hunk complimented him.  
   
'Really?' He asked, trying different angles on the hat. 'Thanks' Lance looked at them 'I love you guys'.  
   
'We know' Pidge rolled her eyes.  
   
'We love you too, Lance' Hunk added.  
   
Lance left the hat on.  
   
'Hey, what do you think your familiar will be?' Pidge asked, curiously.  
   
'Yeah, you haven't seen it yet, right?'  
   
'Hunk, you know familiars only appear after initiation' Pidge reminded him.  
   
'It could happen though! Although it would definitely be weird... ' He trailed off.  
   
'No, I haven't seen it yet' Lance answered his friend's question. 'But my family’s familiars are all dogs, so, judging by that it should be a dog..., and definitely not form changing... family tradition too' He chuckled.  
   
'I still think is so weird to have a form changing familiar' Hunk shivered.  
   
'Is not very common too'  
   
'Yeah... Well I supposed I'll find out tonight-'  
   
'Hey, look over there' Pidge interrupted him.  
   
Lance and Hunk turned around to find a tall Asian man, sitting on the other side of the shop table court. He was fit and had white short hair.  
   
_'Who is that?'_ Lance asked, not even trying to hide his astonishment.  
   
'That's Takashi Shirogane, better known as Shiro. He works with my dad at the Academy' Pidge said.  
   
'Is he a professor?' Hunks asked turning back to look at Pidge.  
   
'Yes, he is. We will probably have him in at least one class this year. He's really-'  
   
_'Hot'_ Lance interrupted  
   
'I was going to say cool' Pidge finished, glaring at Lance.  
   
'Lance has a point too though' Hunk chuckled.  
   
'He is definitely hot' Lance continued staring at him.  
   
'Stop it, Lance, you'll have plenty of time to ogle him in the Academy' Pidge said, and Lance turned his attention back to his friends.  
   
‘I'm happy at least one of our professor is not an ugly old man' Lance commented.  
   
'Lance, most of our professors are not even that old'  
   
'Yeah... maybe you can finally move on from your crush on Allura' Hunk teased.  
   
Lance glared at him.  
   
'Well actually no-I mean, I do not have a crush on her, definitely not' He frowned 'but she is going to be teaching at the academy this year too'.  
   
'Oh, really?'  
   
'That's awesome' Pidge exclaimed 'She is such a great witch'.  
   
'I know right!' Lance agreed, blushing a little.  
   
'Hey Lance, not to change the subject or anything, but you should definitely go get something to eat now, so we can all make a toast to you, with some tea' Hunk pointed out.  
   
'Oh, _right'_ Lance nodded as he looked at the pastries and cups of tea, his friends had in front of them. He got up and made his way to the inside of the shop.  
   
The Wonder Magic Tea Shop was anything but dull. With pink colored walls, the shop was cat themed, and with reason. Little cat-shaped or cat-centric trinkets covered the walls all over, from small ornamental wall plates that had cats on them, to real cats walking around. All very pastel and cute.  
   
Luckily for Lance, the shop was not full at the time, so he only had to wait in line for a few minutes, before getting to the counter. He then ordered his food and stepped aside to wait for it to be ready.  
   
A white cat approached him while he as doing so.  
   
'Hello there!' Lance crouched and brought his hand to the cat's eye level. The cat smelled him and meowed. Lance scratched his ears, and the cat purred loudly 'Aren’t you a loving cat' He grinned.  
   
The cat laid on the floor and played with his hands. Lance chuckled. This cat was the exact opposite of the black cat in his studio room this morning. So playful, he thought.  
   
_'Mraow'_ The cat went, almost too sweet to be a cat. Lance chuckled.  
   
'Lance!' The barista called. Lance got up to receive his order 'Latte chai with soy tea, and a chocolate cake' The guy confirmed the order.  
   
Lance nodded.  
   
'Nice hat' he complimented.  
   
'Thanks' Lance smiled 'My friends gave it to me because of my birthday'  
   
'Today?' The guy asked.  
   
'Yes!'  
   
'Well in that case' The barista turned over and came back with three macarons, handing them to Lance.  
   
'Here, on the house' He winked an eye.  
   
'You are so kind' Lance beamed 'Thank you so much!' He started backing up still looking at the barista, so he didn't notice the person behind him on the line.  
   
_'Watch it!'_ a male voice shot, dodging him before Lance could crash into him.  
   
'Oh, I'm so sorry' Lance apologized, finally looking at the person he almost spilled his tea over. The guy was a little shorter than him, had black fluffy long hair, almost like a mullet, Lance noticed, but not quite. Dark purple eyes, and pale skin. He was wearing a black long coat.  
   
The guy didn't say anything but stared at him for a brief moment, that felt like ages for Lance. The guy's eyes scanned him moving from his face to his outfit, Lance noticed. Lance was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a white casual shirt, brown ankle boots, and his navy blue long coat. Nothing special, but he knew he looked good. Then the guy eyes finally stopped at the hat.  
   
'What?' Lance asked uncomfortably.  
   
The guy faintly smirked but walked to the counter without saying a word.  
   
_'Rude'_ Lance huffed and made his way outside.  
   
'Did something happen?' Hunk asked when Lance sat with a frown on his face.  
'I almost bumped into a guy' He sighed 'It was nothing, let's forget about it. Look the guy on the counter gave me a birthday present too' He said pointing at the three macarons, motioning them to take one.  
   
'Damn Lance, you are killing it today' Hunk laughed.  
   
'Always' Lance smirked, and Pidge couldn't help but snort.  
   
'Hey, what else did you get for your birthday' She asked.  
   
'Well, I didn't see my family this morning because I woke up like super early, but Coran gave me special ingredients for uni, and Allura gave me this book' He said taking the book out of his bag, handing it to them.  
   
The book read _'Strange aquatic plants'_ on the front.  
   
'Aren’t we going to need this book for the Academy?' Hunk asked.  
   
'It's a complementary book for our herbology class' Pidge nodded taking a look. 'I already got mine'  
   
'I don't really remember if I have that one' Hunk added scratching his neck.  
   
'Well, lucky me that I haven't had time to go book shopping, so I didn't have this one, or any other... still, one less book to get' He said triumphantly.  
   
'You should definitely go this weekend-' Pidge started but was interrupted.  
   
_'You did what?!?'_ They heard someone yell from the other side of the court. The three friends turning around to see what was going on.  
   
'Woah' Hunk whispered.  
   
'Was that...' Lance trailed off  
   
'Yeah, that was Shiro' Pidge said in a low voice, as shocked as her friends.  
   
'Look!, that's the guy I almost crashed against' Lance pointed to the person who was now sitting, crossed arms, in front of a very fumed Shiro. He was absolutely being scolded, and Lance felt somehow good about that. He chuckled to himself.  
   
'The guy in all black?' Pidge asked.  
   
'Yup.' Lance shrugged and continue eating his delicious chocolate cake.  
   
'Do you know him? Is he a professor?' Hunk asked her.  
   
'No, I don't know him, but I don't think he's a professor... he looks too young' Pidge analyzed.  
   
'You think he is a witch?'  
   
'Looks edgy enough' Lance said.  
   
Hunk and Pidge laughed.  
   
Lance stared at him again. He was now talking to Shiro. Lance spaced out without realizing it. There was something about that guy that intrigued him, made him want to know his name, but only out of curiosity, he assured himself. He was kinda cute too, Lance admitted, also only to himself. He was probably a jerk though, he thought, and just as he was thinking that, the guy looked back at him, making Lance look away immediately. Lance felt his face hot, how embarrassing was being caught staring at someone.  
   
But he shook it off and continue enjoying the rest of his afternoon. Not looking at the other table again. 

______________

Lance arrived home with a smile on his face. The day had started badly, but it got better and Lance was very grateful for it. His friends and now... his family.  
   
Lance stood in front of his house, staring blankly at it. He still had his hat on.  
   
He took a deep breath, but before he could take a step he heard it.  
   
_'Meow'_  
   
He turned to find the same fluffy black cat.  
   
'It's you again!' Lance cheered. He sat on the floor, crossing his legs, and the cat came closer.  
   
Lance reached his hand to see if this time the cat let him pet him, but the cat hissed again.  
   
'Aren't you a grumpy, little, cute cat' Lance chuckled.  
   
And the cat meowed, totally disagreeing, Lance could tell.  
   
The cat slowly walked around Lance and meowed again, this time hinted with curiosity.  
   
Lance frowned at how easily he could pick up the nature and reactions of this particular cat.  
   
He left his bag on the ground and curiously hovered both his hands upon the cat, in front of him. Just enough space between them for the cat to not be bothered, and for Lance to feel the energy.  
   
A strong unfamiliar energy.  
   
'Huh...' Lance tried again and he could definitely sense something strange 'Your energy...' He whispered 'Your aura maybe?' He sighed and backed off his hands. 'I don't know what is it, but its weird' He finished.  
   
The cat looked at him.  
   
'To be honest with you... I should definitely know what is so strange about you... I've been training so long for this... but I still can't get it' Lance groaned and laid on the ground, almost kicking the cat when he stretched his legs.  
   
'Whoops, sorry again' he held a laugh.  
   
The cat came over near his head and sat down, staring at him.  
   
'I don't know why I'm delaying this so much' Lance said in a low voice 'Everybody is waiting for me' he felt a knot on his throat.  
   
'What do you think? should I get inside? Or should I run away and never come back?'  
   
The cat hissed loudly.  
   
'Jesus, I was just kidding... chill' Lance lifted his hands up in defense. 'But yeah, you are right... I should probably go inside. There is no point in postponing this any longer'  
   
Lance got up in one smooth movement and picked up his bag. The cat meowed at him.  
   
Lance stared at him for a few more seconds and then searched inside his bag.  
   
He unwrapped the small mass from the paper napkin that was covering it and crouched. He then offered the cat the macaron from the afternoon.  
   
'You know... I was going to give it to my sister Veronica... but I guess you deserve it' Lance put it on the ground and got up. 'Thank you for helping me... and listening to me' He scratched his neck nervously 'I guess I'll see you around... sometime'.  
   
The cat sniffed the macaron and ate it cheerfully.  
   
Lance laughed and entered his house. His initiation was waiting. 

_______________

Lance laid down in bed completely tired. The ceremony had squeezed every last drop of energy he had had in his body when he arrived. But he felt great. Somehow the initiation had woken up something in him, some kind of reassuring feeling.  
   
He turned on his side looking at the window. He could see the moon from his position on the bed. Today was a full moon. He chuckled. It was kind of dreamy to have the initiation ceremony on a full moon, for him at least. Good omen.  
   
He looked at the clock. It was 11:50 pm, still his birthday.  
   
Lance inhaled deeply, held for a few seconds, and then exhaled. He closed his eyes and gratefully sent the rest of his energy to the universe to receive. Because it was the right thing to do, receive and give back. The laws of the universe to live happily. Lance's laws to live happily.  
   
He yawned and snuggled himself with the covers. He was going to have the best night of sleep in such a long time, he felt it in his bones.  
   
But before he could rest in Morpheus arms he felt a scratch outside his window.  
   
Lance opened one of his eyes, peeking through the covers.  
   
It was too late for this, he was too tired for this. What would even be bothering him, his room was _on the second freaking floor_ , he thought.  
   
The scratching continued, and then a cat meowing.  
   
Lance opened his eyes and got up fast, opening the window carelessly. Once again hitting something.  
   
There was an annoyed meow.  
   
Lance stared wide-eyed at the black fluffy cat again.  
   
_'What the heck_ are you doing here?!' Lance said lowering his voice so his family would not wake up.  
   
The cat stared at him blankly.  
   
'Do you even know what time it is?' Lance asked him, still the cat staring with a poker face 'It's late, so you have to go' He finished flatly. He attempted to close the window, but the cat got inside first.  
   
Lance groaned a little more loudly.  
   
'DUDE, seriously, _you have to go'_ Lance hissed, pointing at the window.    
   
The cat sat in the middle of the room and meowed. His eyes changing from dark purple to a dark red, garnet-like color.  
   
'Woah' Lance exclaimed completely hypnotized by them. He got closer, sitting in front of the cat, crossing his legs, and lifting both his hands on him again. The energy felt so much stronger now, it was almost intoxicating... _so overwhelming._  
   
Lance's eyes turned light electric blue without him realizing it. His heart started beating so hard he thought it was going to break through his ribcage.  
   
The cat meowed and came closer to Lance. They were now only a few inches away.  
   
Lance swallowed hard and moved his hands closer... and then he touched him.  
   
Purple lightning illuminated the whole room and Lance had never felt more alive. He could feel the energy in every single cell of his body, it was delirious, and so weirdly... _pleasurable._  
   
The energy increased.  
   
His breath got caught in his throat. And he couldn't handle it much longer, but he didn't want to let go, he wanted to feel more.  
   
Lance _moaned loudly_ as the purple energy reached its peak and disappeared almost instantly after that, leaving small waves of it running through his body.  
   
Lances eyes went back to normal, although his vision was blurry, and he found himself laying on his side, on his room's cold floor. Sweating and panting loudly.  
   
Slowly, he sat up. He noticed a large black silhouette standing in front of him. Confused, Lance rubbed his eyes, to adjust them, and then he saw.  
   
The guy he had almost crashed against at the tea shop was staring back at him.  
   
The high-pitched scream was heard throughout the whole house.  
  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I hoped you liked it as I do! I've never done a witch au, but I think it came out pretty well. I have so many things thought for this fic!!! 
> 
> Next chapter we'll see Lance's reaction to finding out Keith is his familiar and also getting to know each other a bit more.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment, kudos, say hi, or whatever. I love you all and I hope you have an amazing day!


End file.
